


Kid Tested, Mother Approved

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Egg-timer drabble written in response to <a href="http://thady.dreamwidth.org/profile">thady</a>'s prompt of <i>Anthony Goldstein/Luna Lovegood: ink, summer</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kid Tested, Mother Approved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thady/gifts).



> Egg-timer drabble written in response to [thady](http://thady.dreamwidth.org/profile)'s prompt of _Anthony Goldstein/Luna Lovegood: ink, summer_.

"Would you throw that shell at Lorcan?" Anthony asks Lysander.

"No!"

"Well, in a way, you're throwing your anger at him with your glares, and he can feel it, inside, just as he'd feel that shell if it struck his outsides."

"But I'd only just poured out all the ink!"

"Did your brother mean to tread upon your turrets?"

Luna, who's comforting Lorcan, smiles as Lysander's posture relaxes.

"I s'pose not."

"Then perhaps you should ask him to help you rebuild. I've 'boiling oil' enough for the entire summer."

As the boys run off, Luna takes Anthony's firm, warm hand.


End file.
